1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved multi-function exercise system. In particular, this invention is directed to an improved multi-function exercise system wherein a user may exercise different portions of his or her body. Still further, this invention is related to an exercise system which includes a rotatively actuated bar assembly utilized in combination with a pulley system for reversibly lifting weight elements. More in particular, this invention is directed to an exercise system wherein the weight element is reversibly lifted in an identical direction irregardless of the direction which the actuating bar assembly is rotated from a first initial position. Additionally, this invention is directed to an exercise system having a force translation system for transforming the rotative displacement of the actuating bar assembly into a linear displacement of the weight elements. More in particular, this invention directs itself to an exercise system wherein the mechanism for transforming the rotative displacement of the actuating bar assembly into a linear displacement is adjustable with respect to the base frame of the exercise system without requiring manipulation of the weight elements or the actuating arm assembly.
2. Prior Art
Exercise systems using rotational mechanisms for linearly displacing a resistive force loading are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicants include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,028,956; 2,777,439; 2,855,199; 3,374,675; 3,647,209; 3,708,116; 3,721,438; 4,912,263; 4,208,049; 4,226,414; 4,226,415; 4,274,626; 4,275,882; 4,317,566; 4,328,964; 4,407,495; 4,478,411; 4,492,375; 4,500,089; 4,546,971; 4,568,078; 4,600,189; 4,600,196; and, 4,666,149, and Netherlands Patent #8005681.
In some prior art systems, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,189, there is provided a multi-function exercise system for reversibly linearly displacing a weight element responsive to a rotative displacement of an actuating arm. However, the weight element is only vertically lifted responsive to a rotation of the rotative displacement member from its initial position in a single direction, thus limiting the number of exercises which may be performed with the system, and requiring the user to always be positioned on one particular side of the machine.
Further, in such prior art systems, vertical displacement of the force translation system relative to the base frame results in rotation of the rotational displacement disk member to which the actuating bar assembly is coupled. This arrangement requires that the user uncouple the actuating bar assembly from the rotatable disk member prior to displacing the force translation system to prevent potentially injurious rotation of the actuating arm.
Still further, while such prior art systems may include a counterweight for maintaining the cable tension in the system, such prior art exercise systems do not provide a counterbalancing system for countering the combined weight of the force translation system and the actuating bar assembly, thereby forcing the user to support the weight thereof while attempting to adjust the positional location of the assembly.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,089, there is provided an exercise machine for performing a single group of muscles, those associated with the lower back of the user. While such systems incorporate a rotative displacement member coupled to a pair of sprockets, the sprockets being rotatively coupled for rotation about a common axis, for linearly displacing weight elements, such systems do not allow for bi-directional displacement of the rotative displacement member from its initial positional location. While such prior art systems may include variable radius cams as a rotative displacement member, such is not provided for substantially maintaining a constant resistance force, but in fact, deliberately vary the resistance force throughout the entire movement of the user's upper body.